Antidotes Dream
by KimKiRin2158
Summary: Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi, bukan mimpi buruk, tapi itu selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi tersebut membuatnya selalu gelisah dan waspada. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu menjadi nyata? Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan membuat mimpi tersebut menjadi nyata.


Chapter 1

ANTIDOTES DREAM

Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other

Summary : Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi, bukan mimpi buruk, tapi itu selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi tersebut membuatnya selalu gelisah dan waspada. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu menjadi nyata? Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan membuat mimpi tersebut menjadi nyata.

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, BL dan sejenisnya. Typos, Don't Like Don't Read. I'm a newbe.

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan. Rin hanya minjam. Dan Kim Kibum adalah calon suami masa depan Rin.

~#KimKiRin2158#~

Prolog

 _Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku di masa lalu_

 _Selalu saja aku bermimpi tentang itu._

 _Kenapa dia selalu mengincarku?_

 _Aku berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi biasa_

 _Tapi ini terjadi selama tiga bulan berturut-turut._

 _Ini aneh menurutku, dan aku membenci situasi seperti ini._

"Kyu". panggilan itu membuat pemuda yang sedang melamun tersentak.

"Ne Hyung, ada apa?". Tanyanya menatap si pemanggil.

"Kau melamun lagi. Kau tidak mendengar bahwa kau akan bergabung dengan Boyband Super Junior bulan depan. Kau di nyatakan lulus trainee Kyu". pekik pemuda itu heboh. Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun- nama lengkap si remaja mengerjapkan matanya polos. Dia sungguh masih dalam mode shock dan massa transisi sebelum pelukan hangat di terimanya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Hyung?." Tanyanya ragu. Dia kembali memeluk seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyung setelah mendapat anggukan pasti.

"Aku akan menghubungi Eomma dan mengatakan berita gembira ini". Kyuhyun menangis terharu. Dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"ahh lelahnya~". Seusai latihan para member Super Junior kembali beristirahat di dorm. Dorm tempat mereka tinggal tidak terlalu besar, malahan bisa di kategorikan sempit. Tapi itu tidak masalah, bagi mereka debut dan menjadi keluarga lebih penting.

Drrrttt

"Yeoboseyo?". Leeteuk yang sedang tiduran karena kelelahan mengangkat telpon dari Manager mereka. Setelah bercakap tidak terlalu lama, dia menghela nafas dan memanggil para member yang lain untuk berkumpul. Walaupun mereka malas, tetapi mereka tetap menuruti permintaan Leader yang mereka segani.

"Ada apa Hyung meminta kami berkumpul?". Tanya salah satu Dongsaengnya.

"Aku membawa dua berita. Mana yang akan kalian dengar lebih dahulu? Berita buruk atau berita baik?". Tanya Leeteuk menimbang pilihan yang akan dipilih Dongsaengdeulnya. Mereka semua menatap tidak mengerti satu sama lain dan dengan kompak mengangguk.

"kami putuskan untuk mendengar berita buruk terlebih dahulu Hyung. Dan dilanjutkan berita baiknya." Jawab Heechul selaku orang tertua kedua setelah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. berita buruknya Kita akan bertambahnya anggota." Ucap Leeteuk setelah menarik napas dalam. Dia memperhatikan semua ekspresi Dongsaengdeulnya. Ada yang tidak suka, cuek dan biasa saja dan ada juga yang senang.

"Itu bukan berita buruk Hyung." Jelas Lee HyukJae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk dengan cemberut. Dia bahkan senang saat mendengar anggota mereka akan bertambah lagi.

"Jika itu berita buruknya, apa berita baiknya Hyung?". Siwon bertanya kepada Leeteuk dengan Senyum menyenangkannya.

"Berita baiknya, nama Grub kita bukan lagi 'Super Junior 05', karena SuperJunior05 telah berganti menjadi Super Junior". Ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum sangat Lebar. Semuanya hening sampai mereka berteriak kegirangan dan menangis bahagia. Itu tandanya mereka akan selalu bersama. Mereka meluapkan kebahagian dengan saling berpelukan. Dari semua member yang sangat bahagia, hanya Kim Kibum sang magnae yang Tersenyum tidak ikut celebrasi konyol bersama Hyungdeulnya. Dia menunjukan Killer Smilenya yang menawan. Dia bukan tidak senang, sangat jelas kalau dia senang. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

Bagusnya Lanjut atau sampai disini saja?

Mind to review ne ^^

Atau bisa kritik dan tambahan ide.

Terima kasih *Bow

Mohon maaf Lahir dan Batin.


End file.
